<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Crying Prank on Fiancé! by MeltedIceAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757239">Fake Crying Prank on Fiancé!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel'>MeltedIceAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaemin's Prank Time [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Renjun is whipped, YouTube, YouTuber Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happened?” Renjun asked, laying his full body atop Jaemin’s back. It was a good question, and one Jaemin still didn’t have the answer to. With a deep-set desire for Renjun to forgive him later, Jaemin scrambled for Renjun’s hand as if it was the only thing that could tether him to the Earth. Renjun was fast as lightning to grab on and squeeze, his body weight shifting so he could throw himself on the floor in front of Jaemin. </p><p>Or; Someone requests the cry in front of your SO prank. Jaemin delivers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaemin's Prank Time [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake Crying Prank on Fiancé!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember when I said I wouldn't be spamming the Renmin/Chensung tag anymore because of work? I was serious, lol. I'm officially back to not having a job because of COVID however, so here I am. Word vomit central, here we go. (To be fair, I had this written back in May lmao.)</p><p>I went through this series and realized that, surprise surprise, the meaner the prank, the better the story did. I have a lot of mean prank ideas from prank channels on YT, so if I'm not going to get anymore "abusive Jaemin" comments, I'll go back to writing them. I already know pranks are mean. I'm pretty sure all YT pranks are staged, so we can just pretend that these are staged and we just don't know or something. Idk. Everyone seems to REALLY like the beat up pranks especially. Y'all tell me! This series is 100% for a bit of fresh air and fun in between my more serious stories. </p><p>Off topic but: how would y'all feel if I deleted...all of my mpreg fics...and pretended they didn't exist? Yes? No? They do better than any other stories on my account, but for some reason they've been really staring me down recently as being almost unnecessary. I personally enjoyed writing them and reading them, but at the same time it makes me feel awkward I guess. If I was writing a universe with magic I think I'd be a lot better. (Merlin, Shadowhunters, that deal). Idk, you tell me! If you guys don't mind them, or if you like them, then I'll leave them be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you guys know that camera batteries don’t last all night when you accidentally leave your camera on?” Jaemin rambled, plopping the camera down on the tv stand. “No? Well, let me tell you, they don’t. I meant to film this hours ago, but I had to charge the stupid battery.”</p><p>Jaemin worked to position the camera at the angle he wanted it. He pointed it facing the door at first, stepped back, then decided to turn it a tad to the left to capture more of the living room. A lens greeting Renjun would be the perfect way to end the prank before it began. Once he was satisfied with the placement, Jaemin threw himself down onto the couch. He lifted his phone from the coffee table and scrolled through his notifications, noting happily that Renjun was on his way home.</p><p>“I’m just going to cry and see what he does. Someone asked for it on my stream last night, and I was curious,” Jaemin said. He tapped his finger theatrically as he fumbled for a good enough reason to cry. Not wanting it to be anything too upsetting, he rolled a few tame ideas through his mind. Maybe he got hurt at dance? Nah, that would make Renjun worry. He and Jeno got in a fight? Yikes, that was a sure-fire way to start a fight. </p><p>The front door stuck as it opened, and Jaemin had the split second between that and Renjun managing to get the door open to throw his face in his hands, exaggerated crying sounds echoing through their living room. Renjun stopped dead in the doorway, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face as he shut the door behind him. He dropped a bag of groceries on the counter and shuffled over, clambering up on the couch. He tentatively ran a hand over Jaemin’s shoulder and down his back, settling at his hip. Renjun dropped his chin where his hand had been previously and hummed, his lips twitching upward at the edges. </p><p>“My poor baby, what happened?” Renjun asked. His voice was high pitched and juvenile, leaving Jaemin in disbelief. Of all the reactions Renjun could have had, it just so happened to be <em> patronizing </em>. Jaemin pouted a bit and moved as if he intended to shuffle away. Renjun’s smile dropped a bit, his lip jutting out. The change in tone was instantaneous. “Hey, you’re okay, I’m sorry.” Renjun whispered, running his fingers through the hair at Jaemin’s nape. The dramatic crying continued, and Jaemin had a moment of awe when Renjun scooted closer to better comfort him. Jaemin wasn’t exactly the best actor. His crying sounded like someone trying to start up a car with a dead battery. </p><p>“What happened?” Renjun asked, laying his full body atop Jaemin’s back. It was a good question, and one Jaemin still didn’t have the answer to. With a deep-set desire for Renjun to forgive him later, Jaemin scrambled for Renjun’s hand as if it was the only thing that could tether him to the Earth. Renjun was fast as lightning to grab on and squeeze, his body weight shifting so he could throw himself on the floor in front of Jaemin. His free hand traced Jaemin’s, his pointer finger brushing their engagement ring every so often. “Jaemin, I’m here. I’m right here whenever you’re ready. Phone’s on silent, tv’s off. I’m right here waiting for you. Can you feel me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaemin said. Renjun pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Jaemin’s forehead. </p><p>“Can you talk to me? If you can’t, that’s okay. I won’t go anywhere,” Renjun said, trying his hardest to get Jaemin to move his hand from his face.</p><p>Jaemin considered for a moment longer. Something not that bad, but still enough he’d likely cry over it. Jaemin could feel Renjun getting nervous. The kind where had he been anyone else, he’d have begged because it was beginning to get scary. It was now or never.</p><p>“I got a B on my exam.” </p><p>Renjun’s hands dropped. “A B? Why is that--why are you crying over a B, honey? You always tell me not to be so worried about grades,” Renjun asked, lifting himself off the floor to sit next to Jaemin on the couch. </p><p>“Because I worked really, really hard on it. You know, you watched me study,” Jaemin said. He’d initially intended to look up at Renjun but quickly realized that there wasn’t any tangible evidence of crying on his face. </p><p>“I did, you work so hard,” Renjun said, kissing Jaemin’s hand and trying to pull it away from his face again. “Darling, you’re not really this upset, are you? Micro is hard. We’ve talked about this.” When Jaemin didn’t respond, Renjun said, “I’m so proud of you. My smart Nana, managing to get a B on a Microbiology test.” Renjun pressed his forehead to Jaemin’s and took a deep breath. They sat like that for so long Jaemin forgot the whole thing was meant to be a prank. Just as Renjun got his confidence back and began to trail kisses down Jaemin’s hand and neck to get him to stop hiding, Jaemin’s phone vibrated. </p><p>And somehow, Jaemin’s phone vibrating made him think of Chenle. </p><p>And Chenle, made him think of the Pokemon theme song. </p><p>“I just want to be the very best,” Jaemin said, snorting into his hand. Renjun didn’t seem to know what to make of said snort, so he stumbled over the next thing to say. </p><p>“You don’t need to be the best at anything,” Renjun said, trying to sound genuine. Jaemin could feel Renjun’s confusion in his bones. His sweet, clueless Renjun. Jaemin had always warned him that skipping out on Pokemon nights would be a hindrance one day. </p><p>“Are you implying I’m not the best boyfriend ever?” Jaemin said, intending to make a joke. Renjun, however, sat and hummed as if genuinely rooted in thought. </p><p>“Honestly, you’re not,” Renjun said, and Jaemin dropped his hand with an affronted look. Renjun clapped his hands loudly and pointed at Jaemin’s tear-free face. “I <em> knew </em> it. You can’t trick me like that, I know what you sound like when you cry.” Renjun said, looking around for the camera. He spotted it and jumped up, grabbing it with a smile. </p><p>“You just said I wasn’t the best boyfriend,” Jaemin said, feeling hurt. </p><p>“You’re not,” Renjun said and didn’t offer anything else. For a moment, Jaemin felt sick. He began to question if the prank had once again gone too far, and maybe Renjun was starting to lose more trust in him. Just as his thoughts began to spiral farther down than he could reach them, Renjun smiled that blinding eye smile and kissed him gently on the lips. “You’re the best fiancé, and you’ll be the best husband. You’re not my boyfriend, so you can’t be the best boyfriend.” </p><p>Jaemin smiled stupidly, pulling Renjun back in to kiss him. That had nearly given him a heart attack. Renjun seemed to have a talent for taking elements of a prank and turning them into real-life things. The giant bruise on the back, anyone? </p><p>Renjun plopped back onto the couch after handing Jaemin the camera. He sang, <em> “Dear future husband,” </em> and got a gentle slap on the knee from a highly pleased Jaemin. Renjun giggled and stuck his tongue out, cheeky and happy with the reaction. </p><p>“This video is so short,” Jaemin groaned, looking at the time displayed on the camera. He hadn’t been expecting much, but he was loath to upload a video under ten minutes. “I guess I’ll see you guys in my next video. I hope it’s not as long of a wait!”</p><p>Jaemin leaned forward with a smile and stopped the recording. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)</p><p>Seriously, let me know how you guys feel about the pranks. I had very few comments calling out how mean they are, but I understood the concerns in them. To be honest, if you guys want to believe these are "staged" like on YT, that's totally fine. I won't tell you yes or no, just like a normal YT creator. I always try to keep problematic things open for interpretation so that we avoid clashes like that. I'll just switch to one POV, and that being either the person filming or I'll write as an outside observer with no personal input into the thoughts of the characters. </p><p>https://curiouscat.me/gypsyether<br/>https://twitter.com/gypsyether</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>